


Adrenaline Junkies

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's kinky, sure," Sirius murmured, closing in behind Charlie and whispering across the back of his neck, "but if you're interested in magical creatures, and I think maybe you are, you've got one right here. And he owes you a favour."</i></p><p>5,800 words. NC-17. Explicit bestiality: Sirius/Charlie and Padfoot/Charlie. Brief Charlie/OMC. May 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Junkies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'fur fetish' theme at daily_deviant.

"Come on."

"No."

"Come _on_."

"No."

"Look, just, come on, kid. No one'll know."

"Yes, they will."

"No one'll know! I promise."

"No, look, because _I'll_ know, and if I know, then Bill will know, because I've yet to keep one secret from that bastard no matter how hard I've tried – he says it's this twitch in my jaw that always gives me away, the wanker – and if Bill knows, then Mum'll know, because she reads _him_ like an open book, and look, you do _not_ want my mother knowing anything about anything, all right?"

"Yes, well, your mum's a bit of a cu–"

"Oi!"

"–_caring_ lady, I was going to say, and she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, but it won't, because you'll be with me."

"Anything _bad_ to happen? What? That's not exactly my concern, yeah?"

Sirius flipped him two fingers.

"Look, mate," Charlie pressed on, "I think I probably know more magic than you ever could have, so I'll be all right on my own on the streets on London, I'm fairly sure, but _you_, on the other hand–"

"More magic? You're joking."

Charlie paused, affronted. "'Course I'm not joking. You ever tie up a Horntail and file her teeth down while she sleeps?"

Sirius took a step forward, tilting his head to the side. "You ever escape from Azkaban?"

"Oh, no fair. And anyway, that didn't take magic."

Sirius smirked at him before closing his eyes and melting down, his body shimmering in the low light of the torches in the kitchen and wavering before Charlie like a mirage, emerging solid again a moment later as a large, black dog.

"For Christ's sake," he muttered, "Fine. It took magic. Anyway, that isn't the point. The _point_ is that Dumbledore, not to mention my mum, will have both our bollocks in a sling if I take you out of this house."

Sirius shifted back into human form, his clothes hanging a bit more ragged and lopsided over his body, and he dropped into a chair at the kitchen table while Charlie stood by the counter. "It looks odd if I'm wandering around alone out there, and chances of getting picked up by bloody Animal Control, yeah, that's pretty high – which is why I need you, kid." He leaned forward, pouting a little. "Come on. Take me for a walk, Charlie. Just for half an hour."

"_No_."

"I'm going mad in here!"

"Look, mate, it's stupid that you're stuck in this house, and I feel terrible, really I do, but I've got to be back at camp tomorrow morning, and I still haven't seen half my family or finished those charts for Dumbledore, so–"

"What if someone told you that you could never go outside again?"

Charlie paused, huffing out a breath. "Yeah, I know. It's awful for you. But–"

"Not me," Sirius bit out. "Forget about me. I'm talking about you, kid. What would you do if you couldn't go back to camp tomorrow, if you could never see a dragon again or walk around in shit-covered boots in the grass this summer?"

Charlie sighed. He'd probably kill himself, that much was true. The shit-covered boots were the best part, after all – thick as dragon hide and heavy as fucking iron, but damned if you couldn't step in absolutely _anything_ and not even notice. Gave a man a real sense of invincibility, that did. He leaned back against the stove and ran a hand through his hair, watching Sirius carefully. "God. _Fine_. Once around the block," he allowed, dropping his hand.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table from where he sat. "Not in this neighbourhood," he countered. "Someone'll see. We'll go closer to the river or something. Bit farther away." His lips turned up in a smirk, an expression that almost reminded Charlie of Bill's face when they were kids, getting up to some kind of mischief behind Mum's back.

Charlie threw his hands up. "All _right_," he sighed. "You're not going to shut up till I agree, are you?"

Sirius smiled then, not just his challenging smirk but a real smile, and Charlie found himself fixating on that mouth, that brief flash of the man Sirius used to be – young and fit and with a smile that could melt any heart.

He shook his head a moment to clear it.

"You didn't ask for anything in return."

Charlie's eyes snapped over to him, appraising. "And what would I ask for?"

Sirius shrugged, glancing around. "My best china," he drawled, "Kreacher's laundry skills for a day, or–" he met Charlie's eyes – "something else entirely."

Charlie folded his arms over his chest and held the gaze, letting that low current of the unspoken pass between them. He wasn't an idiot; he'd correctly interpreted enough signals from interested but discreet men in the past to know exactly what this was. The Order had only just taken over Grimmauld Place, and Charlie hadn't yet had much time alone with the Black family heir, but he'd heard enough rumours from Bill about the man's penchant for risk-taking. "That's a bit kinky, even for me," he said at last, wetting his lips. "Walking the dog first... Is that something like pony play?" He laughed, pushing himself off the wall and sauntering towards the kitchen door, but after a quiet moment, he glanced back. Sirius wasn't laughing.

He rose slowly from his chair and followed Charlie to the door, his eyes still heated as they appraised him, and Charlie could only watch from over his shoulder, one hand gripping the doorknob, as Sirius's gaze ran over his body. "Not quite pony play," Sirius murmured, closing in behind Charlie and whispering across the back of his neck, "but if you're interested in magical creatures, and I think maybe you are, you've got one right here." He paused, leaning in even closer, and Charlie closed his eyes as dry lips brushed over his neck just briefly, before lifting away. "And he owes you a favour."

Charlie swallowed. Okay, no. There was _no_ way that was meant to imply what Charlie thought it was meant to imply – neither about the sex, nor about the fucking _dog_, nor the – oh, God. His brain raced off in directions he had no control over, though, and unbidden, images began to crash through his mind of some of the dirtier porn the blokes back at camp tended to favour – the comic book kind, with nine-foot-tall beasts, scales on their backs, or fur on their thighs and forearms, or claws scratching through their thick leather gloves, standing before limp, cowering young things with foot-long pricks jutting out from their bodies, ready to plunge into a pliant body and fuck it raw.

In the next frame, the beast would pin down the lithe, young body – buxom women or slender men, it didn't really matter to Charlie – ripping their clothes off and shoving that prick into them. He wasn't proud of it, not least because the thought of any sort of non-consensual sex generally turned his stomach, but bloody hell, those images always went straight to his prick. He could go from flaccid to coming his brains out in about five seconds flat with that kind of porn. Something about the half-animal, half-human bodies, monstrous but with giant, human-like pricks, fucking hard and fast and rough in ways that humans could never accomplish, could turn Charlie's body inside out and make him come so hard he'd forget his own name.

"You coming?"

He was startled out of his thoughts as Sirius pushed past him and headed out of the kitchen, glancing back only briefly with an amused grin.

"Yeah," he muttered, scrubbing his face with his hands. "I'm coming."

***

They had been walking through central London for approximately two minutes before Sirius really started to piss him off.

"Stay on your fucking leash," Charlie hissed, his hand clenching around the thing as Padfoot tugged at it, trying to get Charlie to follow him down a stale-smelling alley.

Padfoot glared back at him and barked, baring his teeth.

"And don't fucking bark at me, you wanker. What the fuck? I'm not taking you to nose around those nasty bins. Have some fucking respect for yourself." He steered the bloody dog around to the river walk, breathing in the salty air as a light breeze blew around them.

Padfoot behaved for a few more minutes as they strayed into an open park, green with summer and dotted with large, leafy trees. Wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a lighter version of his dragon-shit boots, Charlie glanced around and found he rather fit in, the park populated with quite a few other healthy-looking young men walking various breeds of dog.

A man about thirty-five, walking a yappy-looking little terrier, strolled by and glanced at Charlie, his eyes lingering, and Charlie smiled to himself, squaring his shoulders and gripping the leash a bit tighter to flex his bicep, showing off the ink snaking down his right arm.

"Afternoon," the man said, giving Charlie a warm smile, and Charlie nodded at him, wetting his lips.

"Yeah, all right, how're you doing?"

Padfoot growled at the man and the tiny dog, his head down and his ears alert, and Charlie reached down to thwap him on the back, as the man shrugged and turned away.

"Shut it," he muttered. "God, you're a pain in the arse."

"Quite feisty, that one. Is he part wolfhound?" a voice asked from behind him, and Charlie straightened up and turned to see a brilliant little blond thing in a white vest and low jeans strolling up to him, a respectable-sized Labrador following him.

Charlie hooked his thumbs into his back pockets. "Don't know," he said with a shrug. "He's not mine. Just doing a favour for a friend." He glanced down at the dog. "All I know is that he's got a hell of an attitude, and he'd happily rip my arm off and run over to eat the garbage back there–" he nodded back at the alley – "if I let him."

"Your friend owes you quite a favour, then," the man said, laughing. He eyed Charlie again. "Looks like you might want to hold his leash a bit different, though," he added. "Like this, see?" He held out his hand to show Charlie the way his leash was looped around his wrist before sliding through his fist, and Charlie obediently reached out to trace it with his fingers.

"Ah," he said, nodding. "Yeah, that makes more sense. Like this, you mean?" He shifted Padfoot's leash to his other hand and deliberately wrapped it around his wrist the wrong way, glancing up at the man helplessly.

The man stepped forward, smiling. He was shorter than Charlie and probably a bit younger, his body slender under the vest but with a lean, muscular quality, and more important than that, he had a day's growth of stubble on his jaw and full lips that looked just right to –

"More like this." He unwrapped the leash from Charlie's wrist, his hands moving too slowly along Charlie's skin as he readjusted it, fitting it in place with an extra stroke up Charlie's thumb before stepping back. "There you are."

"Mm, yeah," murmured Charlie. "That's better." He held the man's eyes for another long moment, smiling, before nodding at the Labrador, who had settled herself down on the grass and seemed content to wait for further instructions. "She seems quite well-behaved."

The man glanced down. "Oh, yeah. She's great. We've done quite a bit of practicing with the _Sit _command while I'm, you know..." A faint blush crept up his cheeks, and Charlie's dick took a definite interest. "...engaged elsewhere." He paused again before nodding at Padfoot. "Yours?"

"What? Oh." Charlie glanced down to find the stupid dog glaring daggers at him. "Yeah, he's fine. Doesn't sit too well, but he won't go far if I let him go for a minute." He turned back to the man and smiled, and that was all it took.

Five minutes later, he found himself backed up against the trunk of a tree in a shaded clearing, shielded from the rest of the park by low-hanging branches, with his jeans open around his hips and his cock thrusting slowly into the blond man's mouth. He'd dropped the leash and neither knew nor cared where Padfoot had got to, his fingers busy in the man's hair and smoothing over the back of his neck as wet, soft suction began to overwhelm him.

"Oh yeah, fuck, mate," he murmured, closing his eyes against the summer breeze on his face as the man's hands clutched at his hips and the wet mouth took him in deeper. A moan around his cock made him shudder, and his dick began to thicken as he thrust faster, eager to watch that mouth take every drop of his come, the stubbled jaw scratching at his thighs and balls while those full lips drew him in further. He'd have to remember to thank Sirius later, that mad bastard, because for one thing, getting a blow job out in this bloody park was infinitely better than having to think about the thinly veiled offer of – okay, he didn't even want to _consider_ what that offer had been – and for another thing, no, he couldn't remember the second thing, because getting a blow job in the park as thanks for taking the stupid dog outside was occupying most of his thoughts at the moment.

The wet sweep of the tongue made him throw his head back against the tree, his fingers twisted in blond hair and his balls drawing up, his thighs tense and his prick on the edge of shuddering and coming, but not quite, one more lick, come on –

"Oh, what the fuck?"

The lips were gone, and Charlie opened his eyes to see the man sprawled on the ground, cursing as Padfoot barked at him and tried to pin him down, his jaw snapping.

"Fuck off!" Charlie shouted at him, his eyes wide. "Oh my God, are you kidding me? Get the– fuck– off–" He struggled for a moment before finally grabbing the collar and hauling him off the man, using all his strength to throw Padfoot to the ground on the other side of the tree and clench a fist around the fur at his neck.

Behind him, the man had scrambled to his feet, backing away and wiping at his mouth. "Look, that dog's not safe," he called. "You should tell your friend to get him trained up before bringing him to a public park." His voice trembled, and Charlie turned to give him an apologetic look over his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry," he said. "This dog's a fucking wanker, I know that. Are you okay?"

Padfoot began to bark again, loud and vicious, struggling to get out of Charlie's grip, and the man backed up further.

"Yeah, no, it's fine. Okay, well. Nice, uh, meeting you."

"No, wait, I mean, I just, I'm really sorry. Just, what's your number? Maybe we can–" He trailed off when he realised the man was already halfway across the park again, retrieving his own dog and putting as much distance between them and Charlie as he could. Charlie turned back to Padfoot and pulled his fist tighter. "What the _fuck_?" he spat.

In a split second, he found himself backed against the tree again, but this time the dog had vanished and it was Sirius pressing into him, worn trousers scratching over Charlie's bare thigh where it still peeked out from his open jeans, Sirius's own t-shirt pulled tight across his lean frame. He cast a quick Imperturbable Charm around them before turning wild eyes on Charlie. "Don't you _what the fuck_ me, kid. That's my line. That is _my_ fucking line, because what the _fuck_ are you doing, sending me off to hump the fucking poodles while you get your dick wet?" One fist held Charlie's shirt firm while the index finger of the other hand jabbed into his chest.

"There were no rules about _not_ getting my dick wet," Charlie shot back, all too aware that his dick was still hanging half-out of his trousers, and having been on the verge of coming, it was not reacting terribly well to the close proximity of a new body pressed up against it. "I did my part," he muttered, "taking you out here. No rules about not getting a bit of a reward while I'm here."

Sirius glared at him. "Reward? Oh, you poor, stupid arse. I offered you every reward you could think of, didn't I? And if I'm reading you right–" he paused, one hand snaking down to grasp Charlie's dick in his fist, stroking the length of it a bit too rough – "you were ready to take me up on _all _of them."

"Well, maybe you weren't reading me right."

"I've never read a man wrong yet." The pressure increased around his dick, and Charlie took a shuddering breath.

"You'll get caught out here," he managed to whisper, the tree bark scraping his back where his t-shirt had got pushed up. "Change back, you tit."

"Change back?" Sirius's hand paused, and he leaned in closer, biting at the lobe of Charlie's ear and moving his free hand up over Charlie's chest. "I can do that," he continued, his voice low, "if you admit something to me, dragon boy." His lips moved down over Charlie's neck, and the park began to blur around the edges of Charlie's mind.

"What?" he muttered, licking his lips and trying to find the strength to shove Sirius off.

"The creatures," whispered Sirius, his voice still rough at Charlie's ear. "Admit you get off on the thought of a big, dominating, magical creature having power over you."

"Fuck off!" exclaimed Charlie, finally pushing him off and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, panting, before shoving his dick back in his jeans and hauling them up. "I don't _fuck_ the dragons, you fucking pervert."

"That's not what I said." Sirius didn't back away. "It's not always about sex. You think I fuck that hippogriff? Jesus. I said you get off on their power." He paused, and Charlie stared at him. "It's the adrenaline, isn't it?" He moved closer again, pressing his hips against Charlie's and beginning to grind them together with a painfully slow rhythm. "When you're out there in the field with a Horntail who could crush you in her jaws in the blink of an eye, everything down to your bloody fingertips starts to throb with the rush of it, doesn't it? All I'm saying is that sometimes that energy gets channelled through your dick. Not always, but sometimes." He leaned in and captured Charlie's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it gently but with an unmistakable _bite_, and when he released it again, Charlie could only stare at him, his mind racing.

"I don't fuck the dragons," he insisted again, his voice barely a whisper, but now he wasn't even sure about that; he wasn't sure about anything, not with Sirius's body pressed up against him like that, and now his mind was betraying him again, flashing images at him of the way his body ached in all the wrong places after a shift; the way dragon fire exploded in his mind when he wanked in the showers; the way he always fucked harder and deeper if the bloke underneath him happened to have a set of wings, or talons, or paws tattooed on his back, as some of the magical creature workers did.

"No," breathed Sirius, his hips still pressed against Charlie's, "you don't, but I bet you'd fuck something else." In a quick shimmer of black in the air, the man melted down again into the dog, and Charlie's eyes darted out to the park around them before he remembered the Imperturbable Charm. He wasn't sure if he was glad of the privacy, or resentful of the excuse to let this continue.

"Oh, Jesus. No. You can't fucking–"

But oh, God. Yes, he could. Before Charlie could even finish his thought, a thick, rough tongue sought out his dick in his open jeans and gave a single long lick up the shaft. The moan that fell from his mouth shocked him, low and desperate and completely unabashed, but his brain couldn't even fucking _think_ anymore, because the very taboo of it was driving straight through his balls, making him hard as a bloody iron rod as the dog took another lick. His hands flew up to his forehead and he pressed his palms in, squeezing his eyes closed against the racing sensations in his body before clenching his fists in his hair.

"God, _God_," he groaned, his body spiralling completely out of his control, but the dog's tongue wouldn't stop; it licked in long, broad strokes, over and over again until the stimulation of the past half hour crashed down on him all at once, the dog's nails digging into his hips and rough fur scratching over his thighs, and with a final upwards lick, long and hard and _wet_, God, so fucking wet, he came in desperate spurts in Padfoot's mouth, flooding the broad tongue and dribbling down his own legs.

His knees buckled and he leaned into the tree for support, as Padfoot blurred in front of him and Sirius appeared again, his lips red and raw and a fire in his eyes. He crushed his mouth to Charlie's without a word, dominating the kiss and shoving him back even further into the rough bark of the tree, hands pushing up under Charlie's shirt as a tongue still salty with come slipped into Charlie's mouth. He found himself kissing back without even thinking about it, his body still alight and the hard press of Sirius's dick against his thigh impossible to ignore.

"Got to fuck you, kid," Sirius muttered to him when he lifted his mouth away. "Right fucking now."

"Yeah," said Charlie with a nod, his chest heaving and his brain switched off. He stared at Sirius in wonder. "God. Yeah."

***

It took all of Charlie's concentration to Apparate directly onto the front step of Grimmauld Place without splinching himself, but he managed it, Sirius right behind him, and they crept in the door as quickly and quietly as they could. Charlie glanced around for his mother, but Sirius seemed to read his mind.

"No one'll be here till closer to dinner," he said, climbing the stairs and turning to flash dark eyes at Charlie again over his shoulder. "Get up here."

The dog thing, okay, that had been weird as fuck, but it didn't matter now, and Charlie was happy to forget all about it as he followed Sirius up the stairs, because he knew that Sirius Black never did anything half-arsed, and if he put anywhere near the intensity of that kiss and the raw anger of that blow job into fucking Charlie blind, the rest of it didn't matter.

_Just don't think about the dog_, he reminded himself. _Don't you fucking dare_.

Sirius opened his bedroom door, entered and immediately threw his shirt to the floor, rounding on Charlie and tugging his up as well. "Naked," he growled. "Hands and knees. _Now_."

Charlie paused, trying to push down the way his toes were already curling at the sound of the rough commands. "What if I don't take orders?" he snapped, balling his shirt into a fist at his side.

"Like hell you don't." Sirius grabbed the shirt from his hand and threw it down. "You had your chance to have Prince Charming from the park between your thighs and you turned it down, so I say that means you want someone else in charge."

"You might recall that you basically mauled him," Charlie pointed out, his hands pausing over the zip of his jeans, but Sirius advanced on him again, his eyes glinting and his tattoos reflecting a worn bluish-black in the mid-day light.

"I told you I'd do you a favour," snapped Sirius, pointing at the bed. "That was part of it. Were you really going to choose that delicate fucking flower, when you can have me?"

Charlie stared at him a moment before dropping his eyes and grinning, his hands moving quickly now to shove his jeans down and kick them aside. Every conversation he'd ever had with this man had been more than a little exasperating, and that last statement had made it clear to him why that was: they were way too much alike for their own good. "All right," he challenged, crawling onto the bed and glancing back over his shoulder. "Do me that favour, then."

Sirius was behind him in a split second, hard and naked and covering his back, rough fingers exploring Charlie's chest and thighs, skimming over his cock without quite touching it, and Charlie dropped down to his elbows and groaned. His cock was already full again, and he could feel Sirius's dick pressing into the back of his thigh, wet and thick, and before he knew it, the image of the dog broke into his mind again, that offer of Padfoot's cock up his arse, pumping like a beast, and Charlie dropped his head and cried out without meaning to – completely inappropriate, too, considering they weren't even fucking yet.

"Oh, yeah, you're thinking about it, aren't you?" muttered Sirius, licking a trail up Charlie's spine. "Don't think I don't know. You can still feel that dog tongue on your dick, can't you? God, I haven't had that in years. Tell me how it felt."

"Fucking brilliant," Charlie choked out, his mind fogging as oiled fingers shoved into him. He raised his head again, biting at his bottom lip. "You– wait. You've done that, with– another dog?"

Sirius gripped his shoulder with one hand while the other twisted inside Charlie, rough and searching. "Not a dog," he said simply, "but yeah, of course I have. You ready?" He pulled his fingers out and reached for his dick before Charlie could answer, but it didn't even matter, because of course he was fucking ready; he'd been aching for this since before they'd left the house, without even knowing it. He closed his eyes at the first push inside, Sirius's dick moving into him in a single, slow shove.

"_Fuck_," he breathed, punching at the mattress. "Fuck, God." All the breath left him as pleasure shot up his spine, and then Sirius was gripping his hips and thrusting in deeper, fucking him without patience or finesse.

"You've heard about how we'd run around the Forest with Moony at school, yeah?" panted Sirius, swallowing around a groan, and Charlie's eyes flew open. "It's a rush, mate, I told you that. You know exactly how it is. The smell of the Forest, the stampede of hooves... it gets into your blood. God, spread wider." He pushed Charlie's thighs further apart and sank deeper, and Charlie moaned, hauling himself up to the headboard to have something to hang on to.

"You fucked the werewolf?" breathed Charlie, not sure how it was possible that this information could make his dick even harder than it already was, and he clutched at the carved wood under his fingernails as Sirius's dick surged inside him.

"No, fuck, not the werewolf. We weren't completely mad, although it's the same for him, you know. The first thing he needs after a transformation isn't a meal or a bath – it's a hard, solid wank." He laughed, palms sliding up Charlie's chest and drawing him back. "For me it was the stag."

He stopped talking for a blissful minute, and Charlie's mind filled with even more animal images, of a werewolf cock and a naked Remus Lupin fisting himself on the floor of the Shrieking Shack before he could even mop up the blood from the night before; of a stag and a dog racing around the Forest and then stumbling back up to the Tower together, exhilarated and flushed and harder than they'd ever been, falling on top of each other and rutting like beasts. Then he imagined them _not_ transforming back, but tangling together on the Forest floor, licking at animal cocks, or thrusting into soft soil, or even mounting each other – oh _God_, no, fuck, that image wouldn't leave him, the thought of the dick on that stag and what Sirius might have done with it, letting it pin him down and cover him with come, and Charlie choked out another groan as he pushed back on Sirius's dick.

"Do it," he gasped, turning his head back. "I've got to know, just once, just–"

"Right now?" Sirius slowed his pace, his breath hot on Charlie's back.

"Can you?"

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, but you know what'll happen, right?"

_Come inside me_, he didn't say, couldn't say out loud. _Hold me down and tear me up and lock it in while you fill me up with come_. He couldn't answer, but a low moan fell from his lips, and he dropped down to the bed again, burying his face in the sheets.

"Oh, fuck," said Sirius with a low, rumbling laugh. "You know exactly what you want, don't you? I knew it the moment I saw you, you gorgeous fucking thing. Stay still."

Charlie's heart pounded in his chest as he waited, his fingers tight in the sheets and his forehead pressed to the mattress, his dick aching like nothing he'd ever felt before. After a slow, agonising minute, the pressure in his arse increased, and the hot skin over his back and thighs turned to soft, shaggy fur. He felt the pads of two paws over his shoulder blades and the scrape of long nails digging in, and then it was happening, the dog was moving over him, inside him, _fucking _him right where Sirius had left off, its long cock stabbing into him in shorter, quicker motions than Sirius had done, and his blood raced with adrenaline.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about it, tried to enjoy the feel of it and not _think_ about what the fuck he was doing, but he couldn't, because that was the entire rush of it. Padfoot's cock was longer than Sirius's and thicker at the base, the sheath of fur pressed against Charlie's arse and the strong, pumping hind legs pushing against the back of his own thighs. His entire body roared with sensation, shame and fear warring with thick arousal as he reached a hand down to fist his own dick. The pressure in his body intensified as he felt the dog's movements become more erratic, jerking and stopping with less rhythm than before, and as he realised what was about to happen, his own dick exploded in his hand, hot come coating his fingers and smearing onto the sheets.

Padfoot gripped him harder and stilled at last, and Charlie gave a shout, his mouth open in a desperate _O_ and his eyes still closed as the knot expanded in his arse, and he felt the waves of come pulsing inside him, hot and wet and with an intense, painful sort of pleasure. Adrenaline still raced through him, and he was higher than a fucking kite, his body alight through every nerve, every cell, every pulse of blood, sweat and come, and it was better than flying on a dragon, even, because God and fuck, this was, this was –

"Oh, Jesus. You brilliant little slut." Sirius had transformed back again, his dick still pulsing gently in Charlie's arse as it softened, and Charlie exhaled at the decrease in pressure, his muscles beginning to relax as soothing hands smoothed up his back and shoulders. "You brilliant fucking thing. All right?"

He collapsed down to the bed, bringing Sirius with him, and they both rolled onto their backs, groaning and wiping at sweaty faces. "Yeah," managed Charlie after a moment. "All right."

"Not safe to stay that way too long," said Sirius, almost apologetically. "Too much come gets locked in, and then–" he waved his hand in the air. "Well. Let's just say that's not one you want to explain at St Mungo's, yeah?"

Charlie exhaled, laughing and scrubbing at his face. "Yeah. God." He paused, still breathing hard, before turning to Sirius. "You got a fag?"

Sirius shook his head sadly. "No. Fucking Remus – won't let me have any. Bad for my health, and all that." He glanced sideways at Charlie. "Got some firewhisky hidden in the bureau over there, though." He pointed across the room, and Charlie followed with his eyes.

"Soon as I can move, I'll go get it," he muttered, grinning. "God, you really are a kept man, aren't you?"

Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. "It's not so bad."

"Says the man who wouldn't quit till I risked his life and my Order membership just to take him for a fucking walk." Charlie elbowed him back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Remus took me yesterday, actually, so I wasn't too desperate yet."

Charlie turned his head to the side, his eyes wide. "What?"

Sirius shrugged, one arm tucked under his head as he smirked up at the ceiling. "You looked like you were gagging for a shag, kid, and I suspected the dog thing might interest you. Best to start with a simple walk in the park, I find."

Charlie's mouth fell open. "You– what? Okay, just–" His arse ached and he could still feel trickles of come seeping out of him, neither of them having yet performed the Cleansing Charm, and his mind fell open once again to the images racing through it, of the dog licking at him, fucking him and coming inside him.

Sirius began to laugh. "Don't look so traumatised. So you like dog cock. Not like you're the first wizard to get a bit of Padfoot up the arse." He pushed himself off the bed and headed over to the bureau, rummaging under some clothes for the hidden firewhisky and unscrewing the cap. He took a long drink, shuddered and wiped his mouth before sauntering back to the bed and handing it to Charlie.

He took it, gratefully swallowing his own three mouthfuls before passing it back.

"You said you didn't have to be back at camp till the morning?" asked Sirius, flopping down beside him again.

Charlie glanced over at him, nodding, and Sirius grinned.

"Have a nap, kid," he said, taking the bottle. "I've got a few more things to show you tonight, then."

 

-fin-


End file.
